


The Boy From the Roof

by Panickingforsinners



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, BDSM, Bisexual Josh Dun, Bisexual Male Character, Choking, Collars, Gay Sex, Gay Tyler Joseph, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Denial, Pansexual Brendon Urie, Polyamory, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-09-16 10:19:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16952181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panickingforsinners/pseuds/Panickingforsinners
Summary: This is it, the end of all of the pain and suffering, forever. I repeat that to myself over and over as I walk steadily closer to the edge. I climb to the lip of the ledge, about to take a step forward when a guy, that looks vaguely familiar, rushes towards me.“Stop,” That is all he says as he grabs my hand.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will add more tags as the story progresses.

This is it, the end of all of the pain and suffering, forever. I repeat that to myself over and over as I walk steadily closer to the edge. I climb to the lip of the ledge, about to take a step forward when a guy, that looks vaguely familiar, rushes towards me.  
“Stop,” That is all he says as he grabs my hand.  
Looking over the edge then back at him I reply with, “Why?”  
“Because even if I don’t know you, I know that there will be people in your life who would be very sad if you left them this way. I know I would be.”  
“You do not even know me, how do you know?”  
“I just do,” he replies with sadness clouding his eyes.  
As I am thinking about what he said, he tugs on my hand lightly, “Come down from the ledge please.”  
Once I am down from the ledge, the guy pulls me into the longest hug that I can remember. I start to cry on his chest as we just stands there, arms wrapped around me, telling me that I am going to be alright. When I finally calmed down, I pull away and look at him.  
“What is your name?” I ask.  
“Dallon, Dallon Weekes.”  
“Well Dallon Weekes, why did you stop me? You do not even know me.”  
“Because that is not the way to fix the problems in life. Plus that is how I lost my sister and it tore my entire family apart. I don’t want that to happen to anyone else.”  
“Oh, I’m sorry.”  
“It’s ok, you didn’t know. But now that you know basically my life story, can I have the pleasure of knowing your name?”  
“My friends-or-friend calls me T”  
“Well then T, it is wonderful to meet you. How about we get off this roof and go somewhere where we can talk. I can introduce you to my friend Brendon, but we just call him Beebo or Bren, we call him both. Are you up for that? If not we can like go back to my apartment, I’ll put on some tea and we can talk in private. But it is totally your call. Am I rambling? I feel like I’m rambling. Sorry, I do that when I am nervous.”  
“Why would you be nervous? And I am cool with either option, I just need to call my friend Josh so he knows where I am.”  
“Why don’t you call him and we can all four hang out together?”  
“Ok I will call him and we can go to that coffee shop on Main Street.”  
“Ok, I’ll call Bren, and you can call Josh.”  
Once each of us had called our friends we headed towards the coffee shop. When we walked in I went to the counter and ordered a peppermint mocha for Josh and I. Dallon then ordered the same for himself and a caramel frappuccino for Brendon.  
We got the coffees and headed to a table. Once both Brendon and Josh got to the coffee shop, and introductions were passed around, we started talking about everything from birthdays to relationships. In the course of three hours, I knew more about Dallon and Brendon than I did about my own parents, no that I have seen them lately.  
“So T, why did you try to-,” Dallon started.  
“Kill myself?” I finished.  
“Yeah, from what it sounds like, you were, for the most part, happy and had a normal life.”  
“I guess so, but about a year or so ago, I started to feel alone in my life. I felt like I had no one to turn to and that even if I did tell Josh, he would not want to be my friend and he would leave me. And I was not, I am still not, able to handle the thought of Josh leaving me.”  
“I would never leave you baby, I just wish you would have told me sooner so that I could have helped you. I care about you too much to leave you. I love you too much.”  
“You love me?” I ask tears swelling in my eyes.  
“Yeah I do, but you should have told me what was going on I would have helped you.”  
“Thanks Josh, I love you too, more than anything in the world. And I hate that I was going to leave you, but I had no choice anymore. I could not stand being in this world anymore, I needed out.” I said, tears streaming down my face.  
Dallon, Brendon, and Josh all pull me out of the booth, and hug me for what seems like years.  
When we break the hug, Dallon says, “Do you all want to go to my apartment and talk?”  
“What about?” I question.  
“Anything,”  
So with that, we all walk the three blocks to Dallons house. When we arrive and he opens the door, we go and sit in the living room. Josh is next to me on one couch while Dallon and Brendon occupy the other couch.  
“So T, why did you try to kill yourself?” Brendon askes.  
“I already said that it was because I started to feel alone and that I felt that I had no one to turn to. Why did you ask me again?”  
“Because I didn’t believe you. Why did you feel alone?”  
“Because my family started to tell me that I was alone in my life and that no one normal was anything like me. That I was wrong and that I would never have anyone understand me and that my depression was wrong and that being gay was a choice that I made.”  
“T, baby, why did you not tell me I would have told you to come live with me, so you would not have had to deal with that kind of negativity in your life,” Josh quickly replied pulling mr into a hug.  
"That is also why when I turned eighteen I moved to my sister's house. She was the only one that loved me for me." I said, then added when Josh gave me a hurt look, "Except for you of course."  
“You are not alone , Brendon and I went through something similar back when we graduated high school. We know exactly how you feel, My dad and Brendon’s mom absolutely hated the fact that both of us were battling depression,” Dallon added.  
Brendon chimed in with, "And the fact that we were gay and dating. Well more like I'm bisexual and Dallon is pansexual."  
"Thanks for adding that Bren," Dallon added.  
"Any time." he replied while I laugh at the two of them.  
“Thank you all for helping me and Dallon thank you for saving me from myself” I said then decided to add, "Now I know that there are a select three people who care about me."  
"My entire family loves you, Tyler." Josh stated, helpfully.  
“Well now you can add me to that list,” Brendon said.  
“Me too,” Dallon added as he stood up. Taking my hand he asks, “Can I kiss you?”  
I look over a Josh who nods encouragely. I nod as he pulls me into a tender kiss that seems to melt all of the pain and suffering away.  
As we break apart, he smiles and says, “I should have done that in high school.”  
That, that is where I remember him from, he was the shy, quiet guy a year ahead of me. The guy that I remember my brother would talk about, how he was a gay loser and was not worth anyone’s time.  
“Why would you have wanted to do that in high school?”  
“Because I thought you were the strongest person I knew, besides Brendon, that I could look up to. But enough about me, will you promise to stay alive for me, for us”  
“I will try, for all of you. And thank you.”  
“Why?” Dallon asks.  
“For being kind and loving to a stranger that you met on the roof.”  
"Of course, Tyler," Dallon stated, then glanced at Brendon who nodded, "W-would you both like to be our boyfriends?"  
"Like a polyamorous relationship?" Josh asked. Brendon nodded in response.  
"Can we talk about it for a minute?" I ask.  
"Of course Dallon and I will go to the kitchen and make some tea while you two are talking things over." Brendon said standing up, grabbing Dallon's hand, pulling him to the kitchen.  
"So, Josh what do you think? Should we say yes?" I ask.  
"What do you want to do sweetheart, I am with you all of the way. It is your choice."  
"Well, I think that it would be fun, you know us and them living together, sharing a house, sleeping in the same room, and sleeping w-"  
"That's enough Ty, I get the point. So, you want to?"  
"Yeah I want to."  
We call Brendon and Dallon back into the room. "So, we thought about it and it would be awesome if we all started dating." Josh said.


	2. Chapter 2

We call Brendon and Dallon back into the room. "So, we thought about it and it would be awesome if we all started dating." Josh said.  
"Really!" Brendon exclaimed, "Are you serious?"  
"We are serious, we want to date you," Josh laughed out.  
Brendon runs over to me and hugs me, kissing me on the top of my head. He then walks over to Josh and does the same.  
"So, do you guys want to do something?" Dallon asks.  
"Sure," I say looking at Josh and smiling, "Follow me."  
Brendon and Dallon look at eachother, shrug, and follow Josh and me out of the door. Once out of the building, I lead them all to the beach a few blocks from their apartment. We get there and I jump on Dallon's back and yell "ONWARD MY TRUSTY STEED" As Josh does the same to Brendon,  
Both laugh, Dallon looks over to Brendon and says, "Race you"  
"You're on" He replies, then adds, "What do I get when I win?"  
"IF you win" Dallon says, "You ca-"  
"You can top me and Josh also if you win Dal, will watch the three of us," I interrupt smirking, "But if you lose you have to watch the three of us while Dal tops both Josh and me."  
Brendon smirked and said, "You're going to be all hot and bothered Dal." He then took off, laughing.  
"Brendon you fucking cheat!" Dallon exclaimed.  
"Run then," Brendon yelled back, laughing.  
Dallon rushes forward and ends up passing Brendon and Josh. I turn around and laugh as Brendon pushes forward to catch up to us.  
Dallon slows as Brendon rushes past us. He stops, turns around and says, "Why did you stop? You would have won."  
Smirking, Dallon says, "Maybe I wanted to watch."  
"Y-you do?" Brendon asks eyes wide.  
In response Dallon turns, and begins to walk back to the apartment. Looking back he yells, "You coming?"  
"Not yet, but soon" He replies laughing, running up and taking Dallon's hand.  
We walk back in silence as the anticipation of later makes me fidgety. I look over to Josh, still on Brendon's back. He looks as excited as I feel. As we are walking closer and closer to their apartment, realization of what is going to happen sets in and I feel my face heat up as blood rushes to one area. Apparently Dallon feels it too, as he chuckels slightly, deepening my blush.  
"Excited Tyler?" He asks innocently.  
"I-I guess, I've never done anything like this before." I stammer out.  
"It's ok, it is just like doing it with Josh, but with another person. And Brendon will be in control, he knows what he's doing, trust me." He says, pulling down his collar to reveal multiple purple bruises and many that were almost faded.  
I lean down and kiss one as we walk into their apartment building. Dallon shivers as he pushes the button to go to their floor. Once in the elevator, they each set us down and Dallon gets his keys out. When the elevator opens, we all get out and walk down the hall o the door. Dallon opens the door and steps aside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will have smut I promise. Thank you for reading this. Sorry this chapter is so short I just needed a bridge chapter to lead into the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Brendon grabs my waist and pulls me to him a he says, "Are you sure that you want this? I will only do this if you are sure. You will not disappoint me."  
I nod and say, "I am sure I want this so bad." He looks like he doesn't believe me so I push my waist into his thigh and say, "See?"   
He moans, quickly picks me as he captures my lips, grabs Josh's hand and leads the two of us to the bedroom, Dallon following a few steps behind.   
Brendon laid me on the bed and pulled away, "Strip. Both of you," he said as he threw off his shirt and shoes. I comply and both Josh and I are completely naked. "Josh come over here. I want you to lay on your back. Tyler, I want you to get on Josh's lap and suck him off" I nod and he continues with, "I am going to pleasure you how I want to, if at any time you want to stop, tell me and I will stop, no questions asked. Got it?" I nod and crawl over Josh.   
I bend down and lick a tentative stripe down his length as his eyes flutter shut.   
"Lift your ass up Tyler," Brendon says.   
I do so and feel his hands on me as I put all of Josh in me. I moan as I feel a wet object at my entrance. His tongue works around the ring of muscle as I work my mouth around Josh.   
Josh moans and puts his hands on my head. I pull off and whimper as cold rushes to my ass. "Hands on your side Josh." I hear Brendon say as his thumb roams down and circles my hole, slick with his saliva. "Or else I will have to tie your hands to the headboard."  
"Yes sir," Josh wimpers out.  
Brendon shares a look with Dallon, looks back at Josh and says, "Good boy." Josh smiles and puts his hands by his sides.   
I make eye contact with Josh, smirk, and lower my head, rapping my mouth around him again. His eyes flutter shut as I moan as Brendon removes his hand and replaces it with his tongue again.   
After Brendon uses his mouth to work me open, he backs up and loses his clothes. I stop what I am doing and ask, "What are you going to do," while looking down at the massive erection between his legs.   
"I am going to fuck you while you take Josh's cock in your mouth," he pauses, looks at me and continues with, "Are you ok with that, baby."  
I smile at the name he called me and replied, "I'll be a good boy and take both of your cocks in me."  
At that I hear a soft moan and look over to see that Dallon is sitting on a chair with a hand down his pants. I chuckle as I lower my head back towards Josh's body.   
I capture Josh again as I feel Brendon sliding into me, I moan around Josh as Brendon bottoms out. I push back on Brendon to tell him to move. He gets the message and slowly pulls himself almost completely out, then without warning he slams back into me. He continues to pound into me as I hear him grunt out, "Josh. Fuck. Mouth."  
All of a sudden Josh grabs my hair and pulls it. He pushes my mouth further onto him and he jerks his hips upward, so his pubic hair is tickling my nose. I gag as he continues to fuck my mouth. He pulls my hair extra hard as a warning that he is about to cum.   
All of a sudden Josh is crying out my name as the thick white substance is shot down my throat. I swallow all of it as Brendon grabs my hair and pulls me off of Josh. I hear Brendon ask Josh to move over. When he does Brendon turns me on my back, making me face him. He continues to fuck me as a hand slides down to stroke my neglected member, red from the neglect. He strokes it as he captures my lips with his. His tongue pokes my lips, requesting entrance. I gladly give it to him and his tounge roams around my mouth exploring . I moan out Brendon's name as I shoot cum inbetween the two of us. Brendon speeds up and cries out as he releases into me. He pulls out and lays next to me as Dallon walks to the bathroom and grabs a few towels. He cleaned them up and climbed into bed with us.   
“Thank you” I mumble to Dallon as I curl into Brendon’s side and drift to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning I wake up to an empty bed. I sit up and look around. There is singing coming from somewhere in the house, so I get up and walk towards the sound. The noise ends up being from the kitchen. I stop at the doorway and take in the sight in front of me. Dallon is at the stove doing something harmonizing with Brendon. Josh is at the counter drumming the beat with wooden cooking spoons. I recognize the song, it being one of Josh and I's. I jump in singing, "You fell asleep in my car I drove the whole time. But that’s okay I’ll just avoid the holes so you sleep fine. I’m driving here I sit. Cursing my government. For not using my taxes to fill holes with more cement" Dallon and Brendon jump as Josh looks up and smiles.  
"Morning baby," Brendon and Dallon say after the shock wore off.  
"Morning," I mumble blushing. I then walk over to Josh and say, "keep going."  
When he does, I look at the other boys and say, "Come on let's continue."  
So we do, Brendon starts with, "You fell asleep in my car I drove the whole time. But that’s okay I’ll just avoid the holes so you sleep fine. Dallon and I join in singing, " I’m driving here I sit. Cursing my government. For not using my taxes to fill holes with more cement."  
They pause and I continue with, "Sometimes you gotta bleed to know, oh, oh. That you’re alive and have a soul, oh, oh. But it takes someone to come around. To show you how. He’s the tear in my heart. I’m alive." They join in again, "He’s the tear in my heart. I’m on fire. He’s the tear in my heart. Take me higher. Than I’ve ever been. My heart is my armor. He’s the tear in my heart. He’s a carver. He’s a butcher with a smile. Cut me farther. Than I’ve ever been. Than I’ve ever been. Than I’ve ever been. Than I’ve ever been"  
I finish the song with, "My heart is my armor. He’s the tear in my heart. He’s a carver. He’s a butcher with a smile. Cut me farther. Than I’ve ever been"  
"Tyler, why in the song does it say she, when the song was obviously written for Josh?" Brendon asked, kissing me goodmorning.  
"Well, I fought the record label for a few months, but as you can tell, they won," I reply. "Wait, how did you know that was our song?"  
"Well, Brendon and I are big fans of you and Josh. We didn't want to scare you guys, so we didn't say anything. And before you say anything, we do like you for you, not just because of your music or the fact that you are famous."  
"Well I realize that is the case because, both you and Brendon are famous too. I mean come on, Josh it's Brendon freaking Urie. How would I have not realized at some point."  
Brendon freezes, "When did you realize?"  
"Um, around the time last night that you were, um, you know." I stammer out, blushing deeply and looking away.  
"Fucking you?" Brendon asks.  
I nod, walk over to Dallon, grab his hand and kiss him. I then reach around him and grab the plate of bacon and run off, laughing.  
I hear Josh running after me, so I stop in the living room corner, and offer a piece to Josh after he kisses me.  
"Tyler, bring the bacon back here this instant," Dallon demands, Brendon behind him looks equally as stern.  
I give my best smile and say, "no."  
I see Brendon and Dallon share a look as I eat a piece of bacon. They walk forward towards me as I curl into a ball behind Josh. I smile as I eat another, hiding the almost empty plate behind me.  
“I am going to count to three, if you have not given up the plate by then, you are going to be in big trouble.” Dallon says, with Brendon nodding along.  
I shake my head no, when Josh says, “Come on Tyler, just give it to them, you don’t want to be in trouble do you?”  
“No, I don’t but I do want bacon.”  
“We promise that if you give us the plate, you can still have some bacon.” Brendon says.  
I nod and slowly hand the bacon over to Dallon, I then run to Brendon and jump in his arms, legs wrapping around his body. I curl into his chest as he walks back into the kitchen.  
He sets me into a chair and goes to get a plate. He sets it in front of me as he sits next to me with his own plate. I look and see that the plate contains two pancakes and a couple pieces of the bacon that I held hostage earlier.  
“Come on baby, eat,” Brendon says to me after a few minutes of me picking at the food.  
"Nooo" I whine, "Joshie help"  
Josh walks over to me, he picks me up and sets me on his lap. He picks up a my fork, puts some cut-up pancake on it and feeds me. As he is doing this I feel myself regressing further into my headspace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that this took me so long, I have just had writers block, winter break, and I have been busy with school. Thank you for being patient with me.


End file.
